Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers
Jaws the Great and Powerful / Old Spock's Off Their Spockers '''is the ninth episode of MAD Season 4, and the 87th overall episode of MAD. Episode Summary Jaws the Great and Powerful: When balloons carry a ferocious shark to the Land of Oz... things get weird. Old Spock's Off Their Spockers: Old Spock spends his free time pranking his younger self and the U.S.S. Starship Enterprise crew. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been searching for a Father's Day gift all month? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*'Friday, 10:00 AM:' [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/My_Little_Pony:_Equestria_Girls The new My Little Pony movie] sees ponies as girls, while movie producers see ponies as cash cows. #*'Tuesday, 7:00 PM:' June marks National Accordion Month, which also happens to be National Ear Plug Month. #*'Saturday, 4:00 PM:' Suri Cruise gets a multi-million-dollar fashion design deal, which is as absurd as this! #Opening Scene #'Jaws the Great and Powerful' (Movie Parody of Jaws and Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful) #Animated Marginals segment #Golf! If Only It Were Like That (Animated by Mike Wartella) #The Everyone's Pole: the Firefighter's Pole for Everyone (Ad Parodies segment) #Ostrich Business (Cartoon) #MADitorial - Goats and Sheep are the Same Animal (MADitorial segment) (Animated by Jorge R. Gutierrez) #Psyduck (TV Parody of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Psych Psych] / Spoof on Psyduck from Pokémon) (Ad Parodies segment) #Running Shoe Test for 50 Years (Cartoon) #Spy vs. Spy - Trampoline (Spy vs. Spy segment) (Stop-motion Cartoon) #Animated Marginals segment #Owls: Don't Be Fooled by their Wisdom (Candy Parody of Tootsie Pop) (Animated by Mike Wartella) #'Old Spock's Off Their Spockers' (TV Parody of Betty White's Off Their Rockers / Spoof on Mr. Spock from Star Trek) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Psyduck) (5-second Cartoon segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *This is the only time My Little Pony: Equestria Girls and Disney's Oz the Great and Powerful showed up. *This is the second time Betty White's Off Their Rockers ''gets spoofed. It was first referenced in 'Betty White & the Huntsman. *This is the fourth appearance of the MADitorial segment. The previous appearances were: *#Papa / 1600 Finn' *#'"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist' *#'POblivion / Umbrellamentary' (the previous episode) *This is the fifth episode where Rachel Ramras didn't voice anyone. The previous episodes were: *#'Kung Fu Blander / Destroy Bob the Builder Destroy' *#'Men in Black to the Future / Pokémon of Interest' *#'G.I. E.I. Joe / Dog with a Captain's Log' *#[["S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist|'"S" Cape from Planet Earth / The X-Mentalist']] *This is the 13th time [[Pokémon|''Pokémon]] showed up. *This is the 48th time Spy vs. Spy was done in stop-motion. Voices *Keith Ferguson - Burton "Gus" Guster and the Everyone's Pole Announcer *Dan Milano - Quint and Pavel Chekov *Jason Palmer - James T. Kirk and Shawn Spencer *Peter Renaday - Old Spock and Martin Brody *Kevin Shinick - Mayor of the Munchkins, Man from MADitorial, Owls: Don't Be Fooled by their Wisdom Announcer, Hikaru Sulu, Tin Man, Psyduck, and the MADvent Calendar Announcer *Tara Strong - Theodora the Wicked Witch of the West, Tootsie Pop Boy, and MADitorial Announcer *James Patrick Stuart - Montgomery "Scotty" Scott and Psyduck Announcer *Kirk Thornton - Matt Pooper and Spock Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes